The nature of many studies into the etiology and pathogenesis of MS requires morphological evaluations. Such evaluations may involve light microscopic evaluations of tissue removed from experimental animals, assessment and quantification of demyelination and inflammatory response for comparative studies, and occasionally ultrastructural evaluation. A central neuropathology service for the use of investigators whose work requires morphological studies is thus basic to the success of the fundamental goals of the project.